Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to a power save mechanism for the group owner in peer-to-peer networks.
Clients in a peer-to-peer (P2P) network can communicate with each other using direct data communication once they are associated with the peer-to-peer network. Direct data communication enables the clients to communicate without any intermediation by a group owner in the peer-to-peer network. Power savings can be achieved by the group owner in the peer-to-peer network using conventional mechanisms (e.g., Opportunistic Power Save mechanism and Notice of Absence (NoA) mechanism).